Sonic's around the world in 80 days
by KatarinaCat18
Summary: This is a fanfiction story version of Sonic's around the world in 80 days based on Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse version of around the world in 80 days written by Jules Verne. This is the first Sonamy story I ever made.


**Sonic's Around the world in 80 days**

Once upon a time a hundred years ago before people could travel around the world by airplane. The world was a big place, especially for a hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog was a caretaker of an orphanage in London. He and his friends, Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla took care of the children and their job went very well, but unfortunately the orphanage was in a great financial trouble.

One autumn morning when Sonic returned home to the orphanage, Knuckles and his wife Tikal read a story book for the children while Cream's mother Vanilla feed the babies with baby bottles and got helped by Cream and Cheese. Sonic came to his office where Tails was sweeping the floor with the broom. Sonic sat at his desk and there was a pile of bills.

"What are going to do now? We don't have enough money to pay all those bills." said Sonic and was very depressed.

"Sonic. You've got a letter!" Said Tails and he gave Sonic the letter.

Sonic opened the envelope and read the letter and it said,

"Dear, Sonic, congratulations! You've inherited a fortune! To claim your inheritance your presence is required at the reform club at six o'clock! Yours sincerely,Doctor Eggman!"

He looked at his watch and it was five minutes after six o'clock. Sonic got surprised and said, "Good grief! I'm late!" Sonic used his supersonic speed and headed to the reform club. When he arrived there, he went inside where Doctor Eggman and two other members in a great meeting hall, a white chubby cat lady with black hair who wore a pink dress, hat with feather, gloves, pearl neckless and feather boa and a white dove gentleman with black hair and wore blue fancy suit, shoes, red bowtie, blue and red hat and a monocle.

"You're five minutes late!" said Eggman.

"Sorry about that! I'm usually not late!" said Sonic as he apologized.

"Oh well! As the executor of your grandfather's will it is my responsibility to carry out his instructions and to give you his fortune." said Eggman with a grin.

"Wow! The orphanage is saved!" Sonic smiled.

"But! Only if I deem you to be trustworthy, hard-working and punctual member of society." informed Eggman to Sonic.

"Well, pretty much everyone knows they can trust me. My friends and I have been working hard at the orphanage." said Sonic.

Eggman stood up from the meeting table and walked towards Sonic and said, "And I have a test for you to prove your punctuality."

Sonic wondered, "Test?"

"Yeah! Your test is to travel around the world in eighty days!" answered Eggman.

Sonic was surprised, "Around the world in eighty days?"  
>"He has to travel by train." said the cat lady.<p>

"And ship." said the dove gentleman.

"It's a perfect test and you shall come back to the reform club at half past six on nineteenth of December."said Eggman as he placed hand on Sonic's and leaded him outside and he smiled, "Have a nice trip!" and he closed the door.

"So, what happens if Sonic fails to pass the test?" asked the dove gentleman.

"Good Question, Edward. If he fails, his entire inheritance will belong to the executor." answered Eggman.

"Why, Eggman! That's you!" said the cat lady with a surprise.

"That's right, Irma!" said Eggman with an evil smile.

When Sonic returned to the orphanage and told everyone about the news. After that, Sonic and his friends were about to leave the orphanage to travel around the world in eighty days, Knuckles kissed his lovely wife, Tikal goodbye and Cream hugged mother goodbye and told her daughter and the cute little chao to have a good time on the trip.

Their trip had begun, first they traveled to Paris, the capital of France, then they traveled to Brindisi, the town in southern Italy, Egypt, Arabia and then they arrived in India. They were riding on an elephant in the jungle. Later, they arrived to a palace and they were hiding in the bushes and took a peek to see what was going on, they saw an old elephant Maharaja, guards and servants, drummers. It was a wedding ceremony.

Suddenly, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese saw two guards who are carrying a carriage and inside the carriage there was a young beautiful pink hedgehog princess named Amy Rose. Sonic began to blush and fell in love with her.

Amy didn't look very happy because she had to marry the old maharaja, but he didn't care about that. She told him angrily, "I don't wanna go through with this! I don't wanna marry you!"

Knuckles said sadly, "What a shame. A beautiful young princess who looks kinda like you, marrying someone else."

"Come on! We must continue our journey." said Tails with a sad face.

But Sonic refused and said, "No! We gotta save her!"

"But, Sonic! I don't think we're going to make it!" said Tails.

"We're going to make it! Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese! You guys stay here with Vishal the Elephant and wait for me while I'll save the princess from that Maharaja!" said Sonic.

"Ok. Good luck, Sonic" said Tails.

When Sonic ran into the palace to save Amy while his friends were waiting, he was hiding in a huge plant in a giant vase where Amy sat next to it, she was so sad that she was forced to marry the cruel and uncaring old Maharaja. Then Sonic began whisper behand her, "Pst! Princess!"

Amy got startled and turned around to see him and she asked, "Who are you?"

Sonic hushed and whispered, "Shh. My name is Sonic and I'm her to save you! I'll explain later but we gotta get out of here!"

Sonic carried Amy in his arms with his super sonic speed. Suddenly one of the guards saw Sonic running away with Amy, he told the Maharaja about an intruder who was taking the princess away. The Maharaja became very furious and he called his guards to get Sonic and Amy. The guards chased them but they couldn't keep up with Sonic. Finally Sonic and Amy came to Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Cheese with Vishal the male elephant. They hopped into the saddle and the elephant began to run faster like Sonic away from the Indian jungle.

Amy was very happy and very grateful to Sonic for rescuing her and said, "Thank you for saving me! Where are we going?"

Sonic answered as he blushed, "Around the world in eighty... I mean fifty two days"

Amy kissed Sonic's lips as a reward for saving her.

Meanwhile in London, everybody read the news about that Sonic and his friends reatched Bombay, everyone at the orphanage were happy about the news even everyone at the reform club including Edward and Irma except Eggman. He didn't want Sonic to be on time to get the inheritance. So he had a sinister plan and smiled evilly.

Later, Sonic, his friends and the lovely Princess Amy Rose continued their trip around the world by crossing Hong Kong in China by train, then they traveled to Hawaii by ship, and they had arrived in the USA and traveled to the Wild West by train and to New York. And they were going to travel back to London by ship and it will take nine days from New York to London. They had traveled in seventy one days.

One night in the middle of the ocean. They watched the beautiful moonlight. Amy was so excited to be in England. She said, "How exciting! I've never been to England in my whole life!"

Sonic gave her a box with an emerald ring while he blushed and asked, "Amy, will you marry me?"

"Aww, Sonic. Yes! I will!" answered Amy happily and kissed Sonic. They hugged and kissed each other.

Meanwhile Eggman was hiding behind the corner and smiled evilly at Sonic and the others but no one knew he was on the ship. He had an evil idea to make sure to prevent them to be right on time.

One morning later, a fireman was telling everyone the bad news about that all the corals were stolen. He cried, "Somebody stole all the coals from the ship!"  
>Everyone was shocked to hear the bad news. Sonic asked, "What!? When?"<p>

"It was since last night when I was asleep. I don't know who did it." answered the fireman. They didn't know it was actually Eggman who was one who stole the coals.

"Have you checked in the coal storage?" asked Cream.

The fireman unlocked the coal storage and opened the door and there was plenty of coals in the storage.

"What do you know, there's plenty of coal in there! But the thief didn't know that." said the fireman. He was sometimes forgetful.

"Besides, it's not far to London!" said Tails as he saw London and everyone cheered. When they had finally arrived in London. Sonic used his super speed to be back to the reform club while the others returned to the orphanage. He has few seconds left and the day wasm December 19th.

Meanwhile at the reform club, Eggman and the two members, Irma and Edward were waiting as Eggman looked at his watch and grinned, "It looks like he's not going to make it on time."

"He's not late yet, Eggman!" said Irma.

"That's right! The boy still has a chance!" said Edward.

Eggman counted in backwards as he looked at the watch, "Five... Four... Three... Two..."

But before the he counted to one. Sonic had finally arrived and said, "I'm back!"

And the time was half past six a.m. Sonic had made it. Eggman was shocked and he couldn't believe Sonic passed the test. Irma and Edward were shaking their hands with Sonic to congratulate him.

"Good show, boy!" said Edward.

"I knew you'd do it!" said Irma.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Silkyson!" said Sonic.

Sonic was about to get his inheritance paper but Eggman refused. Irma snatched the paper angrily from Eggman's hands and kindly gave Sonic the paper. He was happy to get his inheritance and he could afford to pay all the bills.

One day later, Sonic married the beautiful Princess Amy Rose and everyone at the orphanage was celebrating. And so they all lived happily ever after!

The End!

6


End file.
